User talk:Exotic wheels
pictures ebay Stop putting pictures stolen from ebay. By law, is illegal to post other peoples images. Please review the Wikis Editing Rules and Guidelines.Miguelalegria (talk) 17:58, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :You have been blocked for 1 week. As Miguelalegria has suggested, please review the editing rules and guidelines. Try again later. :image:wheel icon.png [[User:Tszuta|'Tszuta']] [[User talk:Tszuta|'Talk']] image:wheel icon.png 18:06, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Once again, you have posted an image that does not belong to you. Do to this action, you are being blocked. AGAIN. Try back in a little while - it's your last chance. ::image:wheel icon.png [[User:Tszuta|'Tszuta']] [[User talk:Tszuta|'Talk']] image:wheel icon.png 23:55, January 7, 2013 (UTC) : Stop Adding Code To Galleries You don't have to add the coding to a Gallery that says "text align left." It does that automatically without being told to. So, stop adding this spurious coding. HaarFager (talk) 05:16, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :You do know what "spurious" means, don't you? HaarFager (talk) 21:38, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:F ITALIA 1.JPG page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- Tszuta (Talk) 14:55, January 5, 2012 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Awesome pic for the night race... did you take it? It seems you are from Sri Lanka as i am May i know where could i get my hands on such rare castings Thank you Guru111111 (talk) 09:52, October 22, 2013 (UTC) next month i will publish some night race pic